A Blurb about Blurt
by LittleMissSnookums
Summary: WARNING this does contain spoils from recent episodes and will follow new ones as I go on, aside from that its your pg13 fanfic on my personal favorite couple   P.S This intro is rushed so I can getting the setting and mood out of the way.
1. Chapter 1

So that was that. Everything Kurt Hummel worked for was down the drain and out of his grasp. All meaning of life was ruined…Ok, not ruined but hell Kurt felt like it was. He invested a lot of the time and actual effort into his plan to get Blaine and now Blaine and him weren't even on speaking terms. All Kurt could do was stare at himself making his facial expression through the gaudy light up mirror he had. He was a diva, was being the right word because right now he felt like a wreck. And with all this frowning and pouting and well god damned stress! Well he was going to get wrinkled soon and he was not ready to start saving money to Botox his porcelain face. But how can he smile? He ruined everything with Blaine that was it. All because of a little jealousy he had with him and Rachel. What else was he suppose to do? He heard a knock on his door and groaned. "Dad I'm NOT helping you buy your gift for YOUR wife." Kurt groaned, honestly was his father that mentally unable to think of what a woman would want? Instead the door opened and Kurt already had his finger up to stop him.

"Kurt chill it's me." Finn smiled his weak smile he usually gave before walking in. Finn rarely went to Kurt's room, actually now he thought of it he was never up here. He tried to not be there; after the whole talk Burt gave Kurt about having men in his room Finn was a little more than awkward. "Can I sit?" He looked down at Kurt's neatly made bed with sheets from some French place. Kurt nodded before looking back into the mirror. "So. I heard from your…our…Burt that you're upset." Finn sat oddly on the end of bed trying not to mess it up. Kurt turned around looking at the ceiling with a pout on his face.

"What would you call having the guy you are head over heels with be mad at you cause you happened to be a little more than upset that he wanted to 'experiment' with a girl who was suppose to be a good friend." Kurt just rolled his eyes, all of it was surreal. He didn't know what confused him more, Rachel just jumping on Blaine like Kurt's feelings were nothing. Or the fact Blaine was actually NOT speaking to him. And when Blaine was angry, he was pretty darn mad. During Warblers practice he didn't look at him, at the coffee place he just grabbed his coffee and left even on days where they'd spend all day together he was in the library "studying." Only studs really studied, that's what Kurt use to tease him with. "Finn don't give me that look, he hates me. I know it. I just do." Kurt shook his head as he grabbed his brush, the brush combed through his brown hair roughly and Finn could only watch as Kurt ripped his roots out. Finn was never good at helping dramatic people; it was hard helping girls but helping a guy who was crazier than a girl. Finn just basically nodded his head until he heard his mother's voice call out from downstairs. "Carole is home." Kurt muttered and Finn began walking out.

"Kurt, look. I think you're an awesome dude. And Blaine…would be an idiot not to see that. K?" He smiled; he used that line with Rachel a couple of times at it seemed to work. Kurt just waved him away before laying on his pillow to mope. All he wanted was to be alone and disappear of course with the family he had that wasn't going to happen, soon his father walked in without knocking. Kurt cursed into his pillow wishing he'd invest in a lock rather than a Louis Vuitton shoes, yes he was that kind of emotional shopper. But those 600$ loafers made his feet feel special when his heart lacked it. Kurt looked up at his father, thanking god he didn't get his father's look. The man was ok but he was close to balding and he looked like what a quarterback would be when they retired. And that nose, Argh. "Yes dad?" He looked up with him with a look that should give off a hint. His brows close together like he was angry.  
"Hey…we're gonna have your favorite dinner." Burt thumbed to the door; his dad wasn't good with these talks. That's why he never wanted a daughter; emotional small talks weren't his thing. He didn't want to mess up or give the wrong advice, that's why he loved having a boy. Too bad his boy might as well cut off his genitals and wear a skirt because he was a female.

"Not in the mood." Kurt grumbled, he could smell the aroma of chicken. That he and his father had a love for, chicken.

His father squared his feet a bit before trying to talk again. "Hey, kid. Its gonna be ok." He smiled before Kurt grumbled and slammed his face into the pillow. Burt sighed as he went downstairs. Round two was done. At this time Kurt scurried to the bathroom to bath. He spent a good hour in the hot water scrubbing and shampooing. He got into his silky robe that had cherry blossoms along the side. As he walked in he noticed Carole just…sitting there. Her bright brown eyes crinkling with two distinct crow's feet on the side of them. "Um…Hi." His voice when high like it was a question, as she patted his bed to sit. Kurt shook his head. "No I'm alright just. Need to change." He began walking away from her.  
"Kurt. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not here as a step mom, or Finn's mom. I'm here as your friend just to say—." Kurt turned around and gave her a look that sent Carole packing. Kurt really wished he invested on a lock to his room. Each day felt like it was dragging longer than the last. Until Kurt was washing dishes when he was attacked by Finn's hand. "Sit." Finn pointed to the couch as Burt and Carole sat down with him handing him a paper. It was a signed Dormitory Release form for the Dalton Academy.

"What the hell—I mean heck is this?" Kurt batted his eyes waving the paper in the air.

"This is your form to dorm at your school, Kurt." His father nodded, Kurt nodded back with a tight smile. Well, he knew that, what he didn't get was why?

"Are you guys kicking me out?" He looked at them, did he do something wrong? Did they get tired of his sulking attitude? Was that it? Kurt didn't know whether to be upset or very worried. Carole smiled softly placing a hand on Kurt's knee.

"Kurt, Hun, we feel like you need a little freedom. You are so stressed out all the time with housework, homework, studying. You need this." Carole looked at Burt as she kept talking. "Your father and I both agree it was for the best." Kurt looked at his father, really now? The man who had a hissy fit for having a fully clothed drunk guy sleep over on Kurt's bed? Well…ok Kurt would give him that IF Blaine liked Kurt back and was sober he'd have a reason to worry. And Kurt would have a reason to want a lock even more.

"Yes but before you pack up and go. I want you and me to have the talk." Burt looked down at his hands making an awkward coughing sound. Kurt sat back in pure horror. He really hoped he meant a talk and not "the talk" talk. Carole began to stand up as Finn smiled.

"Annnnd, that's our cue to go." He murmured as he Burt took off his hat pulling out a packet of folded paper. He ran his hand nervously through his sweaty hair before gulping down.

"Sex, you know about it I'm sure. You're 16 going to be 17. And it's something that happens with every couple. Man to woman, or woman to woman and even man to man. They all do it." Kurt held his forehead with his fingers as he looked up at his dad, they both had a pained expression. "There is a consequence for it. And you got to know the right…steps into…doing things like that." Kurt began to stand up before Burt could finish. "Hey I'm talking here, come back!"

"Dad you don't have to do this now. Ok. I get it. You want to give me the sex talk cause your afraid your gay son is going to start humping every guys leg that's there." Kurt rolled his eyes before Burt became stern. That's when things got serious.

"No. That is not it at all Kurt. I trust you." Burt said in a stern voice making Kurt look at him. Kurt was slightly taller so his stern face wasn't as scary as it use to be. "If I didn't I wouldn't have signed it. I just want you to know you can come to me. Being…gay doesn't mean I should forget to be a dad. Give you advice, the talk. You can come to me Kurt. I might not know all the answers but I'll learn." Burt finished as Kurt looked him over with his lower lip jutting out. He really was trying, and it must have been uncomfortable for him.

"Thanks Dad." Kurt muttered before going up stairs to pack.

By the time Mr. Hummel was sorted out Kurt was already thinking this was a bad idea. He was ready to chicken out. He saw Blaine twice and both times their eyes met Blaine cut his off, the only hope was that Blaine looked at Kurt for a good four in a half seconds before looking away. Finn had gathered up the Glee club at Dormitory Hallway and as soon as Kurt came around the hall he stopped in mid step.

"We heard a follow Gleek member needs a little TLC" Mercedes smiled wide flashing her pearly white teeth as literally everyone gathered around. Kurt sighed walking towards them all with a soft smile.

"Forgive the mess I haven't had time to unpack." He pouted unlocking his door, at least he had a lock now.

"But we did." Brittany smirked dully as Kurt opened his door as smiled wider; his dorm room was recolored and decorated just like his room at home. He didn't know what to say, even Sam, his old eye candy (well mentally) was there with Santana. It was a good get together for a while although the tension with him and Rachel raged on until the Glee members began exiting. Kurt sighed softly to himself as Sam ran back in scratching his bleach blonde hair. "Lose something?" Kurt looked up at him with sullen eyes.

"Santana's Jacket." He mumbled looking around for it, he got to the floor and looked under Kurt's new bed. "Can't believe I'm doing this…" He groaned as Kurt added in his own two cents.

"Can't believe you're dating a bitch? Or can't believe you're supposed friend sold you out?" Sam looked up at him and placed an elbow on his bed to hold up his head. The look in his eyes meant Kurt was right.

Sam smirked. "I was talking about I can't believe I'm on the ground looking for a girl's jacket for her. But yea, that too." He sat up on the bed looking at the door. Kurt nodded before looking in his bathroom finding Santana's Baby Phat Jacket. "I can't believe Finn of all people would just do that to me. Without thinking about…me or what I had with Quinn."

"Oh yea I hear ya." Kurt felt like they were in a therapy session for the heartbroken and lonely. "Like your feelings didn't matter." Sam nodded before looking at Kurt with a smile. He tussled the guy's hair with a sly smile knowing he'd hate that. "See you around Kurt." Sam trotted out as Blaine walked into the room at the same time. "Oh sorry man." Same smiled as Blaine walked in as dreamy as ever to Kurt.

Kurt felt his hands get clammy as he rubbed them on the tops of pants; his heart was racing just because Blaine was in the same room with him. "Practice is canceled." Was all Blaine's emotionless voice said to him as his eyes glared at the door like there was something their he hated? Blaine did hate something; the fact Kurt was alone with some guy? What was that all about, was Blaine that replaceable? Kurt nodded as Sam ran back in to Kurt.

"Shit, forgot the jacket. Thanks Kurt." He smiled really close to Kurt's face before running back out. Blaine's eyes followed Sam until he left. Kurt merely blinked and sat there.

"No practice. Gotcha." Kurt nodded as Blaine began to leave. "When are you going to forgive me?" Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes as Blaine stopped at the doorway and turned to look at Kurt.

"When you actually come up to me and apologize." He answered coolly walking out. Kurt sat on his bed and kneaded his fists into his tiny eyes. This was going to be hell.


	2. Wonderful Mallrats?

**Author's Note: So...This is my first shot in an acutal on-going Fanfic. So I'm pleased. I'm trying REALLY hard to make it build up to the Blurt relatioship because its hard not to have him together already but what fun would that be? So there are little things here and there and I had this Idea after my friend told me about his time with his crush who happens to be a man. And I just thought AWW with a little tinkering to make it Blaine and Kurt friendly it could be a cute little scene. Um aside from that you can pretty much expect my chapters to be this long min. and it is rated TEEN so think of Pg13. Aside from that, enjoy, comment, review and just tell me what you think about my writing. I'm open to negative (not really) and postive feed back.**

Thanks for viewing, favoriting, Alerting, etc. =] I was really surprised and it was sweet. 3 loves you all. xoxox

**

* * *

**

Blaine was sitting in the library attempting to get an essay done for his English class, who ever thought he'd have trouble writing about Blanche Dubois? The woman who had a million things to write about in her scanty life but he wasn't too into it. It was hard being mad at Kurt. This was his best friend now, the one person who he saw so often they knew more about each other than some family members did. This was the guy who he helped, and in return became a loyal friend. He wasn't mad at Kurt anymore, not even close now he just missed him. A part of him fought to apologize but there was another part that was genuinely hurt by Kurt. Kurt the guy who was bullied for being gay, was the first person to judge Blaine for being what he thought was bisexual. Well that's not how things work. Blaine glared down at his essay which only had his name and date on it. Why was he even here? The paper was due in another week and he was writing about a play that he couldn't remember even to save his life. So why was he at the library? Was he avoiding Kurt? Was it because he knew the moment he'd eye Kurt one more time he'd come undone? Or the fact Kurt's sadness was a mix of satisfaction and made him guilty for making Kurt suffer. A part of him was delighted just being away from Kurt made Kurt sad. But that was a very small part of him that felt like that. He just managed to think of a sentence when he smelled the aroma of coffee, French vanilla espresso, his favorite. And also the sent of donuts, his mouth watered he could go for a Boston crème donut. When the smell got closer he finally looked up to a pair of brown eyes.

"Hello there." Kurt stood next to him with a cup of piping hot coffee and a bag in another. Blaine looked him over fighting a smile at Kurt's sad face. Kurt had a darn cute face, his semi pout against a forced yet hopeful smile. He looked a little chilled from being outside, Blaine would tell Kurt's cheeks were pink or was that more of a blush.  
"So I got you your favorite coffee and a dozen donuts of your choice." Kurt blushed noticing how creepy it was he knew Blaine's top 12 favorite donuts and his coffee order. Blaine looked at the cup of coffee and hunched over his elbows looking at Kurt waiting for him to say it. Kurt was never good with apologies. Not because he never said it, it was hard for him to say to people who he wanted to please all the time. When it came to Blaine he wanted to burst into tears and beg for forgiveness but he'd settle on something that wouldn't scare Blaine away. "I'm sorry Blaine, So sorry it's written all over my face. I had no right, none whats so ever to tell you what to do or belittle you in what you wanted to do." I'm just madly in love with you and couldn't think of seeing you with someone else let alone my best friend, that's what Kurt wanted to say but he was being enough of a creep for one morning. Blaine was smiling fully now his eyes perking up.  
"Thanks, I'm sorry too. It was awkward place for you. Two friends trying to date while one you thought was gay." He reached for the coffee and touched Kurt's hand. "I have to say staying mad at you was a challenge I didn't know you were so stubborn." Blaine laughed a laugh that made Kurt want to dance with joy. He missed that dreamy laugh, his smiles, he's sweet eyes. Blaine was so irresistible it made Kurt want to hurt himself for not being more assertive about his feelings. Blaine's touch made Kurt all warm and fuzzy inside like he'd eat something hot and it was radiating out of his red face. Blaine smiled at him pulling a donut from the box. "Now that we're back on good terms, give me something to do that doesn't involve a streetcar."

Kurt smiled before pulling out his wallet. "Well we could go shopping?" He grinned as Blaine nodded he liked the sound of that.

* * *

Kurt felt a tingle in his body as he walked with Blaine. "Oh god, look whats she's wearing." Blaine looked up from his coffee Kurt almost lost his train of that watching Blaine react like he was being filmed. Looking up from his lashes before moving his head making his gelled down locked move just slightly. Kurt wanted to tug him by his scarf and… "She's wearing shorts and Uggs that just makes no sense." Kurt shook his head at the blond walking off.  
"I beg to differ; I think it's a cute combo." Blaine went back to drinking his coffee like a tiny angel in a wool jacket, as Kurt narrowed his squinty eyes. "What? I happen to like it. Sue me for thinking it's cute."

Kurt found a stray curl without gel that bounced so cutely on Blaine he pushed it back like an OCD kid. "It makes no sense to wear boots that are meant to keep you warm with shorts that are WAY too revealing. Uggs are winter clothing."

"No, no have you seen the material it's made of? Those things get soaked from your own sweat. They would ruin in the winter. They're just a statement." Kurt nodded sacarasticly repeating "Statement." At Blaine who was laughing now. Kurt blushing finding that laugh enchanting, he felt like singing. Kurt rolled his eyes leading Blaine into the mall.  
Blaine stopped short in front of a store watching the items from its glass window. He saw Karofsky. Blaine didn't know why he felt the way he did looking at the stocky dark haired guy made him oddly angry. He was usually a gentleman, accepting he made himself this way to help others. However no amount of help would make him ever like that guy. For everything Kurt had to be with, assault and being threatened. Kurt backtrack himself noticing Blaine was no longer at his side putting in his amazing two cents of conversation. "Blaine?" He went to the window before he could even take a look at what he was so into Blaine held Kurt's slender arms and turned his back to the window.

"Thanks for this Kurt; you've been so wonderful to me." Blaine said wholeheartedly while skillfully walking away from that window. Blaine smirked as the words reminded him of a song that he was sure he was the only one who knew it all. That's why he was genuinely speechless and surprised when Kurt smiled at before his voice took its high pitch when he sang. Kurt had a high soft voice, one that would compare with Country singing females or airy voiced singers. Blaine found that cute. He found many things about Kurt cute. The fact Kurt was taller yet so tiny and lacking muscle mass, the fact Kurt was so outspoken even when he was shy. Right now, he thought it was cute Kurt was singing a song by the Supremes.

_I believe everything you do, my heart and soul goes out to you_

_The world was made for boys like you, you never made me cry_

_You never told me a lie_

Blaine smirked at Kurt placing his cup of half finished coffee before taking Kurt's arm and dancing him to the benches where he got up on one. Kurt looked around as Blaine held out a hand to him and sang back the chorus in his low timbre.

_You've been so wonderful to me, Ooooh_

_So wonderful to me, Ohhh_

_Yes! You have, Wonderful_

_Wonderful_

Kurt took his hand and got on the bench their chests basically touching as the magic of the song kept going on and on between them. They sang the rest in perfect unison. Their voices were a match made in musical heaven, low and high, strong and soft, fragile, delicate, submissive airy like a female and matched with strong, confidence.

_You're wonderful and kind  
You're forever gently on my mind  
Even in my sleep I have  
wonderful __dreams__  
You're always there  
speaking softly it seems  
Telling me how much I mean to you  
Oh, darling you're my __dream__ come true_

You're wonderful to me  
So wonderful to me  
Oh, yes you are

Someday I'll find the words to say  
To let you know how much I appreciate  
Your being true and loving  
me the way you do  
There's a smile upon my heart  
Knowing you'll never say you'll part

You've been so wonderful to me  
So wonderful to me  
Oh, yes you have  
Wonderful  
Wonderful to me  
Wonderful  
Oh, yes you have  
Wonderful

Kurt smirked as he sat on the bench after dancing around letting Blaine take the big finish.

_You've been so wonderful  
Wonderful  
Oh, yes you have_

Blaine finished touching Kurt's shoulder and sitting down beside him crossing one leg over the other. "I think The Supremes would be proud of us." Kurt chuckled finding the moment perfect beyond anything he would imagine! Singing, dancing, sitting next to Blaine publicly while singing a love song? Kurt could just melt. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a smile before getting up. Kurt pouted fiercely his lower lip in full tremble. Blaine merely turned around to face him wagging an index finger.

"I thought we were shopping Kurt. Or did you lie to me?" Blaine accused at Kurt mocked a gasp. "How could you." Blaine started walking away. Kurt couldn't help but follow him it was an awesome day already until Blaine slid into Target. Kurt had a problem, he didn't do cheap stores. He wasn't caught dead in cheap stores and as much as he'd follow Blaine to the end of the world and back, there was no away, no how, Kurt Hummel was stepping into Target.

"Blaine~" Kurt whined standing outside the store it was so…cheap and dirty why was Blaine so penny picky? "Can't we go to I don't know Lord and Taylor? Or maybe…"

Blaine arched his eyebrow. "Kurt you have a problem. And as your friend I'm going to tell you. You are a label addict. Not even shopping is your problem you blow your money on stuff you can buy for ten bucks! Target won't bite you." He motioned him with one finger. Kurt found that too sexy so much so his feet began moving all on their own like he was being pulled by his white button down Blaine gently patted his shoulders. "First step in your intervention."

Kurt frowned. "At least I'm not a hair gel addict." He countered playfully as Blaine's eyes got large with surprised. Kurt noticed? Kurt noticed that Blaine used more gel than those on that Jersey Shore show? "Most people use about a nickel size, you, you use about a bowling ball. Helmet hair."

Blaine laughed so hard people began turning towards him. Blaine had that laugh so sweet and contagious all you can do was laugh back with him. "Alright, come on." Blaine started strolling down the aisle taking the lead in their mall adventure for the first time today since they've been here. Blaine was walking through the aisles before stopping and rummaging through the shelves.

"You know this place rarely gets cleaned? I can tell, these floors look dingy. Argh. Blaine don't touch that god knows what it has." Kurt started to complain and babble. What others found bitchy and annoying of the too much of a controlling Kurt, Blaine found funny and likeable. Kurt turned his head for a split second before his face was bombarded with bubbles. His eyes fought the soapy fiends hoping none would get in his eyes. He waved his arms against them before looking at Blaine's sneaky grin. "That is very unlike you Mr. Dapper Anderson." As Blaine shrugged red-handed with a bubble blower in his hand. "Where in the world did you-."

Blaine handed it to Kurt, as he picked it up with his fingers gingerly. It was still gross. "Target has all kinds of goods. Look at this stuff. Isn't neat." Blaine began slowly starting to sing at Kurt dramatically placing a hand on his chest.  
Kurt shook his head. "Ok, my flaming Mermaid. Aside from this…two cent toy is there anything else you want to show me in this place?" Blaine smirked with a glint in his eyes that made Kurt take a step back. Blaine had something up when he pulled out an orange and yellow plastic toy. "Another toy?"

"Is that what this is?" Blaine looked it over before Kurt snatched it up. "I'm not too familiar with toys. I grew up pretty fast."

"It's a Nerf gun darling. It shoots foam darts." Kurt was very well away of this toy. He clicked the tiny trigger shooting a foam dart at Blaine. It landed dead center of his forehead as Kurt muffled a roar of laughter from the face Blaine made.

"I surrender to you Kurt, now put the gun down or I'll be forced to bubble you."

Kurt and Blaine laughed, of course Kurt didn't back down. He took advantage of his little ellipse of being so uptight and Blaine's current child-like mood to run around the store with a bubble blower and a Nerf gun. Blaine and Kurt were gasping between laughs for air. "Come on, cashier." Kurt smiled before Blaine knitted his eyebrows.  
"Are you really buying these, I mean you want them?" Blaine asked as Kurt easily got to a free cashier.  
"Actually the Nerf gun is for you, I'm taking that blower." He literally only had to pay five bucks, Blaine had a point, saving money. Maybe he might get on Geico next. He handed Blaine the shopping bag with the toy inside. Neither of them were going to forget how stupid and yet, perfect this day was.

They decided no more mall adventures; instead they walked outside and began trotting through the nipping wind back to the Academy. Blaine looked at his new toy then at Kurt. "It was hard." Kurt's mind fell into the gutter and swam downstream. "I mean I never got mad at someone before. And you, I was but after a few minutes I was already forgiving you."

Kurt smirked, "I'd say sorry but I like that. Makes us making up so much easier." Blaine nodded, it made everything easier. He had to admit, he was being Kurt's big brother almost someone Kurt could look up too. Blaine felt the tables turn sometimes, sometimes he felt this mutual like for Kurt, and it wasn't big brother hanging out with little brother. It was two people who enjoyed each other's time together like friends. Blaine smiled, as Kurt began small talk about weather, the essay, all kinds of things. Until they reached his locker. "Oh darn I forgot my phone" Kurt growled he was never without his phone. Blaine smiled watching Kurt run back, he'd do him a favor and put his stuff away. He left the locker open anyway as Blaine opened it he was taken back.  
His face turned a pink color noticing his picture in Kurt's locker. It was sweet but it made Blaine feel light, odd. Maybe because no one ever had his picture like that. Not like he knew anyone with his picture to begin with. The feelings dimmed when he noticed the motivational words Courage under his picture. He smiled weakly; Kurt really looked up to him. Suddenly he felt disappointed; it wasn't like a crush or some flirtatious attraction. It was all just mentor and student, just like Blaine planned it to be. He made it clear to Kurt when he confessed there was some attraction that he wasn't ready. Blaine knew that for sure, he never was in a relationship, he didn't know the first thing into being with someone. He knew that it would come naturally the attraction, the bonding time but of course Blaine wanted to be 100 percent right. He really got scared thinking about if his first relationship was making him nervous what would his first heartbreak do to him? Either way Blaine didn't know whether he liked being right about what he thought Kurt felt.

Blaine quickly shut the locker once he heard the faint noise of running feet coming down the hallway. Blaine forced an aloof smile as Kurt opened the locker and stuffed his newly bought bubble blower in. "No one can know I went to Wal-Mart." Kurt whispered with a smirk.

"It was Target." Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt quickly cut him off.

"Isn't it the same thing? Cheap stores where you can buy your clothes and your art supplies?"

"Correction Target is a little classier, See. I do care about you." Kurt blushed before his face turned a little sad. Blaine looked at him and frowned too, what it because their day was at its end? They had spent all of this day off together, it was nearly four. Blaine walked Kurt to his new dorm room with a smile. "Wow your friends really know you?" He looked at the painted Labels on his closet door. He wasn't sure if this kind of decorating was allowed in the Student handbook but he wasn't going to rat Kurt out. Kurt smirked.  
"They better know. If not they suck at being friends." Kurt added on before Blaine looked at him, his expression was still a little down.  
"Do you miss New Directions Kurt?" Blaine blurted out at Kurt who was bustling around to taking off his coat and handing it up. "Its natural if you do." Blaine smiled reassuringly.  
Kurt thought about it for a while, he did love his friends. They were the best he could wish for but…New directions was better without him and even if they asked for him back. He didn't know whether he could just leave. He knew what was holding him here, what made the Warblers his new home and it wasn't their great music. It was a clear cut reason and he was sitting on his bed.

Kurt smile at him smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. "I miss my friends sometimes. But, every time I'm here I forget about what I'm missing and I'm whole again." Kurt said in a slightly low voice. His heart pounded as Blaine looked him down like he was reading right through his words, his mind. Blaine's eyebrows knitted together tightly as he stared at Kurt endlessly. That's it Kurt, he knows, you have it away. Kurt thought to himself, He felt his heart race like crazy. He was bracing himself for the rejection for the denial for Blaine's clueless act. Or maybe Kurt could keep going, give Blaine more reasons to date him even just for a day. The fact they spent more time with each other than alone. That the times they shared are the ones they remember, that they stay up on the computer or on the phone together until late at night. Kurt knew it wasn't one sided. He knew it, he felt it but Blaine always surprised him. The next words after Blaine relaxed his face, Kurt died a little. Blaine smiled sweetly standing up from Kurt's bed to look up at him.

"How about we grab dinner somewhere." Kurt's face light up like a red light. Did Blaine Anderson ask him out?


End file.
